youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Tom and Bobert (PlayStation 4) (Julian Bernardino's Style)
Julian14bernardino's upcoming Video Game Spoof of the "Ratchet and Clank" franchise. Cast *Ratchet - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Clank - Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Announcer - The Duke (Cinderella) *Dallas Wanamaker - Fred (Big Hero 6) *Warbots - Various Battle Droids *Qwark - Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) *Qwark Bots - Various Stormtroopers *Blargs - Various People (John Henry) *Cora - Elsie (Disney's Stanley) *Elaris - Dawn's Mother (Pokemon) *Chairman Drek - Prince Charming (Shrek) *Dr. Nefarious - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Big Al of Al's Roboshack - Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) *Hoverboarders - Robots (Sonic Riders) *Zed - Snively (Sonic) *Zurkon Jr. - Toad (Mario) *Grimroth - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Gadgetron Vendor - Quagmire (Family Guy) *Felton Razz - Norman (Pokemon) *Shiv Helix - Tracey (Pokemon) *Computer - Computer (Dexter's Laboratory) *Race Girl/Hoverboard Girl - Marina Del Rey (The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning) *Mrs. Zurkon - Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) *Brax - Katrina's Father (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Wendel Lumos - Mactavish (John Henry) *Mr. Zurkon - Robot (Toy Story) *Skid McMarx - Officer Dibble (Top Cat) *The Plumber - Genie (Aladdin) *Brain Scientist - Thomas (John Henry) *Mayor - Mayor of Townsville (Powerpuff Girls) *Chairman of Novalis - Johnny Appleseed's Angel (John Henry) *Extermibots - Space Pirates (Duck Dodgers) *Blarg Scientist - Dave (Penguins of Madagascar) *Don Wonderstar - Sergeant Flint (Hong Kong Phooey) *Blargian Snagglebeast - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Slim Cognito - Mitch (Papa Louie) *Robots - Various Robots *Sentry-bots - Various Robots *Infobots - Various Robots *Electroids - Robot Pirates (Rayman 2: Revolution) *and more Gallery Tom Cat.png|Tom as Ratchet Bobert-Gumball.png|Bobert as Clank It'se5625e4aefbafd4476060de297ace6fc.png|The Grand Duke as Announcer Fred Pose WHITE BG.png|Fred as Dallas Wanamaker OOM_Battle_Droids.png|Various Battle Droids as Warbots Mr Anakin.jpg|Anakin Skywalker as Qwark StormtrooperCorps anh1080p.jpg|Stormtroopers as Qwark Bots People (John Henry).jpg|Various People as Blargs Elsie..png|Elsie as Cora Johanna (Pokemon).jpg|Johanna as Elaris Prince Charming Shrek the Third.jpg|Prince Charming as Chairman Drek Prince-john.jpg|Prince John as Dr. Nefarious Professor Utonium.jpg|Professor Utonium as Big Al of Al's Roboshack Mr_Eggman's_robots.png|Robots as Hoverboarders Snively_SatAM.png|Snively as Zed Toad 3D Land.png|Toad as Zurkon Jr. Mufasa_Lion_King_.jpg|Mufasa as Grimroth Glenn_Quagmire.png|Quagmire as Gadgetron Vendor Norman-gym-leader-pokemon-7712974-300-597.jpg|Norman as Felton Razz Tracey_Sketchit.png|Tracey as Shiv Helix QT3000Computer.png|Computer as Computer Marina.jpg|Marina Del Rey as Race Girl/Hoverboard Girl Madame Medusa.png|Madame Medusa as Mrs. Zurkon Ichabod-mr-toad-disneyscreencaps_com-4863.jpg|Katrina's Father as Brax Mactavish.jpg|Mactavish as Wendel Lumos Robot.png|Robot as Mr. Zurkon Officer Dibble.jpg|Officer Dibble as Skid McMarx Genie 3rd Film.jpg|Genie as The Plumber Thomas (John Henry).jpg|Thomas as Brain Scientist Mayor.png|Mayor of Townsville as Mayor Johnnyangel.jpg|Johnny Appleseed as Chairman of Novalis Shiver_Me_Dodgers-Fred_and_Barney.png|Space Pirates as Extermibots Dave penguins of madagascar.jpg|Dave as Blarg Scientist sgt-flint-hong-kong-phooey-11.7.jpg|Sergeant Flint as Don Wonderstar Discord (My Little Pony).png|Discord as Blargian Snagglebeast MitchOriginal.png|Mitch as Slim Cognito Robots1-large.jpeg|Robots as Various Robots Little robots.jpg|Various Robots as Sentry-bots It'sd5d5bf1e4f50960029e3ec239266c40e9e8d32b7.jpg|Various Robots as Infobots Henchman-800-Papercrafts.jpg|Robot Pirates as Electroids Voice Cast (English) *Tom - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth *Bobert - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) *The Duke - Cepstral Lawrence *Fred - IVONA Joey *Various Battle Droids - Various Speakonia Voices *Anakin Skywalker - Microsoft Sam (+5) *Various Stormtroopers - Various Speakonia Voices *Various People - Various Speakonia Voices *Elsie - Radar Overseer Abby *Dawn's Mother - Microsoft Mary *Prince Charming - Microsoft Mike (-10) *Prince John - Simon Loquendo V2 *Professor Utonium - Cepstral Professor *Robots - Various Speakonia Voices *Snively - AT&T Charles *Toad - Cepstral Young Guy *Mufasa - Cepstral Diesel *Quagmire - Cepstral David *Norman - Dave Loquendo V1 *Tracey - IVONA Justin *Computer - IVONA Salli *Marina Del Rey - NeoSpeech Julie *Madame Medusa - AT&T Crystal *Katrina's Father - AT&T Ray *Mactavish - IVONA Joey *Robot - Lernout and Hauspie Michael *Officer Dibble - Cepstral William *Genie - Radar Overseer Guy *Thomas - IVONA Eric *Johnny Appleseed's Angel - Dave Loquendo V1 *Space Pirates - Various Speakonia Voices *Dave - Cepstral Wiseguy *Sergeant Flint - Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans *Discord - Radar Overseer Sidney *Mitch - Cepstral Young Guy *Various Robots - Various Speakonia Voices *Various Robots - Various Speakonia Voices *Various Robots - Various Speakonia Voices *Robot Pirates - Various Speakonia Voices *Narrator - Microsoft Sam *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Tom - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Bobert - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *The Duke - Mario Loquendo V1 (+5) *Fred - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+5) *Various Battle Droids - Various Loquendo Voices *Anakin Skywalker - Juan Loquendo V1 (+4.000) *Various Stormtroopers - Various Loquendo Voices *Various People - Various Loquendo Voices *Elsie - Montserrat Loquendo V1 *Dawn's Mother - Empar Loquendo V2 *Prince Charming - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) *Prince John - Jorge Loquendo V2 *Professor Utonium - Jorge Loquendo V2 (-4.000) *Robots - Various Loquendo Voices *Snively - AT&T Giovanni *Toad - L&H Julio (+10) *Mufasa - Carlos Loquendo V2 *Quagmire - Cepstral Miguel *Norman - Cepstral Loquendo V1 *Tracey - Diego Loquendo V1 *Computer - Francisca Loquendo V1 *Marina Del Rey - IVONA Penelope *Madame Medusa - Ximena Loquendo V2 *Katrina's Father - AT&T Alberto *Mactavish - IVONA Miguel *Robot - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-4.000) *Officer Dibble - Carlos Loquendo V2 *Genie - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 *Thomas - Jordi Loquendo V1 *Johnny Appleseed's Angel - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) *Space Pirates - Various Loquendo Voices *Dave - AT&T Alberto *Sergeant Flint - Juan Loquendo V1 *Discord - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 (+10) *Mitch - Juan Loquendo V1 (+10) *Various Robots - Various Loquendo Voices *Various Robots - Various Loquendo Voices *Various Robots - Various Loquendo Voices *Robot Pirates - Various Loquendo Voices *Narrator - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 *and more Gallery (Boss Battles) Tom and Bobert Bosses Part 01 - Tom and Bobert vs Discord..png|Tom and Bobert vs Discord Tom and Bobert Bosses Part 02 - Tom and Bobert vs Jasper..png|Tom and Bobert vs Jasper Tom and Bobert Bosses Part 03 - Tom, Bobert, and Toodles Galore vs The Wicked Queen Grimhilde..png|Tom, Bobert, and Toodles Galore vs The Wicked Queen Grimhilde Tom and Bobert Bosses Part 04 - Tom and Bobert vs The Collector..png|Tom and Bobert vs The Collector Tom and Bobert Bosses Part 05 - Bobert vs The Collector..png|Bobert vs The Collector Tom and Bobert Bosses Part 06 - Tom and Bobert vs Anakin Skywalker..png|Tom and Bobert vs Anakin Skywalker Tom and Bobert Bosses Part 07 - Tom and Bobert vs Prince John..png|Tom and Bobert vs Prince John Soundtrack https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/ratchet-and-clank *01 - Veldin - Kyzil Plateau *02 - Novalis - Tobruk Crater *03 - Novalis - The Caves *04 - Novalis - Underground Diving *05 - Kerwan - Metropolis *06 - Kerwan - The Fitness Course *07 - Kerwan - Chasing The Infobot *08 - Aridia Outpost X11 *09 - Aridia - Saving Skidd McMarx *10 - Aridia - Traversing The Fortress *11 - Eudora - Logging Site *12 - Eudora - Scaling The Cliffs *13 - Nebula G34 - Blarg Station *14 - Nebula G34 - Clank In Space *15 - Nebula G34 - The Warship *16 - Nebula G34 - The Warship's Self Destruction *17 - Rilgar - Blackwater City *18 - Rilgar - Hovercon Intergalactic Hoverboarding Competition *19 - Rilgar - Sewer Escape *20 - Umbris - Qwark's HQ *21 - Umbris - Captain Qwarks Snagglebeast *22 - Batalia - Fort Krontos *23 - Batalia - Rail Grinding *24 - Gaspar - Blarg Depot *25 - Orxon - Clank's Second Foray *26 - Pokitaru - Jowai Resort *27 - Pokitaru - Ratchet's Dogfight *28 - Pokitaru - The 'Scenic' Sewers *29 - Orxon - Ratchet On Orxon *30 - Hoven - Bomb Factory *31 - Hoven - Hydrodisplacer Puzzle *32 - Oltanis Orbit - Gemlik Base *33 - Oltanis Orbit - Captain Qwark's Ship *34 - Oltanis - Gorda City Ruins *35 - Oltanis - Gravity Boot Loops *36 - Quartu - Robot Plant *37 - Quartu - Giant Clank! *38 - Kalebo III - Gadgetron Site *39 - Veldin Orbit - Drek's Fleet *40 - Veldin Orbit - Destroying The Cannons *41 - Veldin in Peril- Kyzil Plateau *42 - Veldin in Peril - Chairman Drek Movie Used *Ratchet and Clank (PlayStation 4) (DOPPELgameplayVIDEOS's Version) Footage MGM Footage *Tom and Jerry (1940) *Tom and Jerry The Movie (1992) *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) *Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2005) *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) *Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers (2006) *Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) *Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes (2010) *Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz (2011) *Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse 2012) *Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure (2013) *Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon (2014) *Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest (2015) *Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz (2016) *Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (2017) *The Inspector (1964) *The Pink Panther (1964) *Clash of the Titans (1981) Cartoon Network Footage *The Amazing World of Gumball (2011) Disney Footage *Cinderella (1950) *Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002) *Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (2007) *Big Hero 6 (2014) *Johnny Appleseed (1948) *Melody Time (1948) *Four Fabulous Characters (1957) *American Legends (2002) *John Henry (2002) *Stanley (TV Series) *Robin Hood (1973) *The Lion King (1994) *The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning (2008) *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) *Toy Story (1995) *Aladdin (1992) *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) *Aladdin (TV Series) (1995) *Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves (1996) Star Wars Footage *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) (Pokemon Footage) *Pokemon (TV Series) (1997) *Pokémon: The First Movie *Pokémon: The Movie 2000 *Pokémon 3: The Movie *Pokémon 4Ever *Pokémon Heroes *Jirachi Wish Maker *Destiny Deoxys *Lucario and the Mystery of Mew *Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea *The Rise of Darkrai *Giratina and the Sky Warrior *Arceus and the Jewel of Life *Zoroark—Master of Illusions *White—Victini and Zekrom *Black—Victini and Reshiram *Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice *Genesect and the Legend Awakened *Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction *Hoopa and the Clash of Ages *Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel *I Choose You! Dreamworks Footage *Robots (2005) *Shrek 2 (2004) *Shrek the Third (2007) *Scared Shrekless (2010) The Powerpuff Girls Footage *The Powerpuff Girls Episodes *The Powerpuff Girls Movies Sonic the Hedgehog Footage *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (pilot) *The Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad! *Subterranean Sonic *Lovesick Sonic *Slowwww Going *High Stakes Sonic *Big Daddy *Momma Robotnik's Birthday *Robolympics *Trail of the Missing Tails *Sonic Breakout *Birth of a Salesman *Sonic's Song *Blank Headed Eagle *Mystery Of The Missing Hi-Tops *Too Tall Tails *Best Hedgehog *The Robotnik Express *Over the Hill Hero *Sonic Gets Thrashed *Tails' New Home *Grounder the Genius *So Long Sucker *Submerged Sonic *Tails In Charge *Sno Problem *Pseudo Sonic *Robotnik Junior *MacHopper *Boogey-Mania *Musta Been a Beautiful Baby *Mad Mike, Da Bear Warrior *Full Tilt Tails *Tails Prevails *Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind *The Magic Hassle *Momma Robotnik Returns *Robotnik's Rival *Spaceman Sonic *Sonic The Matchmaker *Mass Transit Trouble *Magnificent Sonic *Coachnik *Untouchable Sonic *Zoobotnik *Attack on the Pinball Fortress *The Last Resort *Baby Sitter Jitters *Blackbot the Pirate *Hedgehog of the "Hound" Table *Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme *Prehistoric Sonic *Super Robotnik *Honey, I Shrunk the Hedgehog *Robotnik and The Mobius 5000 *The Little Merhog *Road Hog *Lifestyles of the Sick and Twisted *The Robots' Robot *Tails' Tale *Fast and Easy *Sonic is Running *Robo-Ninjas *Sonically Ever After *Hero of the Year *Sonic Christmas Blast *Sonic Boom *Sonic and Sally *Ultra Sonic *Sonic and the Secret Scrolls *Super Sonic *Sonic Racer *Hooked on Sonics *Harmonic Sonic *Sonic's Nightmare *Warp Sonic *Sub-Sonic *Sonic Past Cool *Heads or Tails *Sonic Conversion *Game Guy *Blast to the Past, Part 1 *Blast to the Past, Part 2 *Fed Up With Antoine *Ghost Busted *Dulcy *The Void *The Odd Couple *Ro-Becca *Cry of the Wolf *Drood Henge *Spyhog *Ron Myrick *The Doomsday Project *Beginnings *Getting to Know You *Harmony or Something *Wedding Bell Blues *To Catch a Queen *Mobodoon *The Price of Freedom *Underground Masquerade *Tangled Webs *The Deepest Fear *Who Do You Think You Are *The Last Resort *Come Out Wherever You Are *Winner Fakes All *A Hedgehog's Home is Her Castle *Artifact *Bug! *Sonic Tonic *Friend or Foe *Head Games *When In Rome *The Jewel in the Crown *Three Hedgehogs and a Baby *Dunes Day *Mummy Dearest *The Hedgehog in the Iron Mask *Six is a Crowd *Flying Fortress *No Hedgehog is an Island *New Echdina in Town *Country Crisis *Haircraft in Space *Healer *Sonia's Choice *The Big Melt *Sleepers *Bartleby the Prisoner *The Art of Destruction *The Pendant *Virtual Danger *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Pure Chaos *A Chaotic Day *A Robot Rebels *Head's Up, Tails! *Revenge of the Robot *Flood Fight *Project: Shadow *Shadow Knows *Sonic's Big Break *Shadow World *Robotnik's Revenge *Showdown in Space *Defective Detectives *Sunblock Solution *Eggman for President *A Date to Forget *Mean Machines *Sewer Search *Prize Fights *A Wild Win *Map of Mayhem *The Volcanic Venture *The Beginning of the End *Running Out of Time *Friends 'Til the End *A New Start *A Cosmic Call *Cosmic Crisis *H2 Whoa *An Enemy in Need *A Chilling Discovery *Desperately Seeking Sonic *Galactic Gumshoes *Trick Sand *Ship of Doom *An Underground Odyssey *Station Break-In *A Metarex Melée *Mission: Match Up *Clash in the Cloister *Teasing Time *A Revolutionary Tale *The Planet of Misfortune *Terror on the Typhoon *Hedgehog Hunt *Zelkova Strikes Back *The Cosmo Conspiracy *Eye Spy *Agent of Mischief *The Light in the Darkness *A Fearless Friend *So Long Sonic *Closed Door Policy *Blue With Envy *The Sidekick *Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days *Buster *My Fair Sticksy *Eggman Unplugged *Fortress of Squalitude *Double Doomsday *Eggheads *Guilt Tripping *Dude, Where's My Eggman? *Cowbot *Circus of Plunders *Unlucky Knuckles *The Meteor How to Succeed in Evil Without Really Trying *Don't Judge Me Dr. Eggman’s Tomato Sauce *Sleeping Giant *Hedgehog Day *The Curse of the Buddy-Buddy Temple *Let's Play Musical Friends Late Fees *Into the Wilderness *Eggman Unplugged *Chez Amy *Blue with Envy *The Curse of the Cross-Eyed Moose *Chili Dog Day Afternoon *Closed Door Policy *Mayor Knuckles *Eggman the Auteur *Just a Guy *Two Good to Be True *Beyond the Valley of Cubots *Next Top Villain *New Year's Retribution *Battle of the Boy Bands *Tails' Crush *Bro Down Showdown *Late Night Wars *Fire in a Crowded Workshop *It Wasn't Me, It Was the One-Armed Hedge *Robot Battle Royale *No Robots Allowed *Fuzzy Puppy Buddies *Designated Heroes *Role Models *Cabin Fever *Counter Productive *It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog *Tommy Thunder: Method Actor *Spacemageddonocalypse *Nutwork *Alone Again, Unnaturally *The Biggest Fan *Anything I Can Do, I Can Do Worse-er *I Can Sea Sonic's Fear From Here *In the Midnight Hour *Multi-Tails *Strike! *The Evil Dr. Orbot *Knuck Knuck! Who's There? *Mech Suits Me *FiendBot *Og Man Out *Knine-To-Five Knuckles *Blackout *Unnamed Episode *Robot Employees *Give Bees A Chance *Mombot *Muckfoot *Nominatus Rising *Eggman's Brother *Do Not Disturb *Robots From The Sky Part 1 *Robots From The Sky Part 2 *Robots From The Sky Part 3 *Robots From The Sky Part 4 *Flea-ing From Trouble *Lightning Bowler Society *Planes, Trains and Dude-Mobiles *Sticks And Amy's Excellent Staycation *Inn Sanity *Mister Eggman *The Haunted Lair *Return of the Buddy Buddy Temple of Doom *Eggman's Anti Gravity Ray *Victory *Three Men And My Baby! *Where Have All The Sonics Gone? *If You Build It They Will Race *Chain Letter *Vector Detector *Three Minutes or Less *Lair On Lockdown *You and I Bee-come One *Don't Make Me Angry *Eggman Family Vacation *Return to Beyond the Valley of the Cubots *Eggman: The Video Game Part 1 *Eggman: The Video Game Part 2: The End of the World *Tails' Magic *The Big Mess *Secret Hedgehog *Amy's Daycare *Kentrell's Take Over *Sonic in Dark Island *XD Card Problem *Don't Believe You *A Genius For a Worker *What's That Thing *Speed Kentrell *The Sibling Reveals *It's Singing Time! *Don't Give Up Tails *The Best Beach Party Day Ever *Sonic, Tails and Knuckles' and the Rock Bands *Fox vs Rabbit *Sticks Patent *Sally the Princess Acorn's Back! *Zooey's Secrets *Sonic Restaurant and Friends *Where is Tails? Part 1 *Where is Tails? Part 2 *Sonic and Sally's Big Adventure *Knuckles and the Master Emerald *Night Bat *Duplicates Collide *Omega's Back to Normal! *Hyper Showdown *Silver the Hedgehog vs Shadow the Hedgehog *Sticks and the Secret Island *Chaos in Town *Shadow of Panic *Rouge and the Shiny Jewel *Sonic Dance Show *Amy's Pink Tulip Flowers *Tails' the Great Talent Show *Please Forgive Me *Metal Sonic's Revenge! *Knuckles' Weight Training *Sally's Good News *Perci's Diary *Silver and the Show On *Blazeing Like Sunshines *Marine's Treasure Map *Sonic's Speed Dash *Valentine's Love Tails *Cream's Little Helper *Sonic and Friends Meets Cliff and Q-N-C *Metal Sonic's Out of Control *Dr. Eggman Mobile *Return of the Demon Part 1 *Return of the Demon Part 2 *Return of the Demon Part 3 *Return of the Demon Part 4: Sonic and the Forces of the Alliance *Here Comes Vector *Three Minutes to Spare *DogBot *Sticks' Craze Daze *Thumbs Up Sonic *Robot or Nobot *Blaze on the Loose *Coronation Day *Peace Out, Meh Burger *The Big Game *Sprinkling Like Stars *A Brave Swordsman *Royal Depression, Part 1 *Royal Depression, Part 2 *Blaze's Blossom Tree *Tails and Cream's Little Explore *Sonic and Sally's Fancy Dance *When Sonic Met Manic and Sonia Hedgehogs *Cosmo's Alive to Normal *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 1 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 2 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 3 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 4 Super Mario Footage *Super Mario Bros. (1985) *Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels (1986) *Super Mario Bros. 2 (1988) *Super Mario Bros. 3 (1988) *Super Mario Land (1989) *Super Mario World (1990) *Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins (1992) *Super Mario All-Stars (1993) *Super Mario All-Stars + Super Mario World (1994) *Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (1995) *Super Mario 64 (1996) *Super Mario Bros. Deluxe *Super Mario Advance (2001) *Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2 (2001) *Super Mario Sunshine (2002) *Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 (2002) *Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 (2003) *New Super Mario Bros. (2006) *Super Mario Galaxy (2007) *New Super Mario Bros. Wii (2009) *Super Mario Galaxy 2 (2010) *Super Mario All-Stars 25th Anniversary Edition (2010) *Super Mario 3D Land (2011) *New Super Mario Bros. 2 (2012) *New Super Mario Bros. U (2012) *New Super Luigi U (2013) *Super Mario 3D World (2013) *Super Mario Maker (2015) *Super Mario Run (2016) *Super Mario Odyssey (2017) Dexter's Laboratory Footage *Dexter's Laboratory Episodes Top Cat Footage *Hawaii Here We Come *The Maharajah of Pookajee *All That Jazz *The $1,000,000 Derby *The Violin Player *The Missing Heir Duck Dodgers Footage *Shiver Me Dodgers Hanna Barbera Footage *Top Cat (1961) *Hong Kong Phooey (1974) Penguins of Madagascar *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes Kids Shows Footage *Little Robots (2003) 20th Century Fox Footage *Anastasia (1997) *The Simpsons (1989) Nickelodeon Footage *Spongebob Squarepants (1999) *CatDog (1998) Rayman Footage *Rayman 2: Revolution (Duke and Duke091's Version) *Rayman Arena (olacola15's Version) My Little Pony Footage *My Little Pony Friendship is Magic (2010) *My Little Pony Equestria Girls (2013) *Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks (2014) *Equestria Girls: Friendship Games (2015) *Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree (2016) New World Pictures *Starcrash (1978) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 *saberhit1.mp3 *saberbounce3.mp3 *saberhit.mp3 www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp *lasrhit4.wav *2 clash.wav *5 clash 2.wav *3 clash good.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav *lasrhit3.wav *Spin clash.wav *sthswng2.wav *Swing02.wav *Hum 2.wav *SlowSabr.wav *LSwall01.wav *SaberOn.wav *4 clash 2.wav *3 clash 1.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber1.zip *FastSabr.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrswg2.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabrhit3.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *sabrhit4.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit02.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg6.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav soundsblaster.zip *probedroidgun01.wav *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav *trprout1.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcejump01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce3.mp3 *saberbounce1.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Lasers/ *LsHitSm1.wav *LsHitSm2.wav https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/0B1CdBz9psNUNd05qUGw3UE5JZ3M *cb_ls_powerup (1).wav *cb_ls_powerdown1.wav *cb_ls_powerup.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSwall03.wav *LSrico03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 Trains Trains (Tom and Bobert (Remake)) The-Green-Knight-No-75029-pickering-2013.jpg|The Green Knight No. 75029 No 76079 Castleton East Junction (24).jpg|No. 76079 Eric Tracey No. 5428.jpg|Eric Tracey No. 5428 Sir Nigel Gresley No 4498 ambergate 9-5-87.jpg|Sir Nigel Gresley No. 4498 No. 61264 (as Chiru No. 61034).jpg|No. 61264 (as Chiru No. 61034) Flying Scotsman No. 4472..png|Flying Scotsman No. 4472 Peterborough_A1_60163_16_8_2010.jpg|Tornado No. 60163 No17124342585_180ca3f545_b.jpg|Albert Hall No. 4983 Trivia *Tom will be carrying a pale blue lightsaber, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, Hum 2.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Bobert will be carrying two lightsabers like a green lightsaber and a purple lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, cb_ls_powerup.wav, Hum 2.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, cb_ls_powerdown.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Discord will be carrying four lightsabers (two brown and two grey), that will carry the cb_ls_powerup (1).wav, ltsaberon01.wav, enemy_saber_on.mp3, SaberOn.wav, Hum 2.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, sabroff1.wav, cb_ls_powerdown1.wav, enemy_saber_off.mp3, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Jasper will carry a red double bladed saber staff, that will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, SaberOn.wav, Hum 2.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The Wicked Queen Grimhilde will carry a three red bladed lightsaber, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, cb_ls_powerup.wav, cb_ls_powerup (1).wav, Hum 2.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, sabroff1.wav, enemy_saber_off.mp3, and cb_ls_powerdown1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The Collector will be carry a black lightsaber, that will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, sabrarmb1.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Anakin Skywalker will carry his two lightsabers (one blue and one green), that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, Hum 2.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, sabroff1.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Prince John will carry his black double saber staff, that will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, SaberOn.wav, Hum 2.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The engines on the train will be The Green Knight No. 75029 pulling a maroon coach, chocolate and cream coach, two crimson and cream coaches, another maroon coach, and two blue and white coaches, No. 76079 hauling four maroon coaches and a red and yellow coach, Eric Tracey No. 5428 pulling six crimson and cream coaches, Sir Nigel Gresley No. 4498 hauling a maroon coach and ten crimson and cream coaches, No. 61264 (Chiru No. 61034) pulling six Gresley teak coaches, Flying Scotsman No. 4472 carrying smoke deflectors and a chime whistle, and hauling a chocolate and cream coach and ten maroon coaches, and Tornado No. 60163 hauling a maroon coach and ten chocolate and cream colored coaches, and since No. 76079 will carry a chime whistle, Flying Scotsman will also carry a chime whistle too. *Kerwan takes place on The North Yorkshire Moors Railway from Whitby, Ruswarp, Sleights, Grosmont, Goathland, Newtondale Halt, Levisham, and Pickering on the main railway and onto other main lines with the first one going to Egton, Glaisdale, Lealholm, Danby, Castleton Moor, Commondale, Kildale, and Battersby, up to more stations like Great Ayton, Nunthorpe, Gypsy Lane, Marton, James Cook, and Middlesbrough. *The engine on the train that Collector pilots will be Rood Ashton Hall No. 4965, disguised as Albert Hall No. 4983, carrying a Shakespeare Express headboard, and three headlamps on the bufferbeam (two white, one on the left, the other on the right, and one black in the middle), and hauling some chocolate and cream colored Express coaches. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Ratchet and Clank Video Game Spoof Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Upcoming